


Яблоко раздора

by Jadaite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-16
Updated: 2009-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Dago Dainary/Raide Asato
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Яблоко раздора

Рай посмотрел на небо. Голубое, как платье королевы на вчерашнем балу. Только оно пахло крахмалом, а небо — свободой. Путешествие из ниоткуда в никуда иногда бывает совсем не к настроению. Почти некстати.

Рай пробуравил спину Даго недовольным взглядом, но ничего не сказал, а только достал из седельной сумки яблоко и принялся его с аппетитом грызть.

— Почему, когда ты ешь, мне тоже хочется? — спросил Даго, придерживая коня, чтобы поравняться со своим спутником и поехать рядом.

— Потому что ты тоже хочешь есть. Будешь? — спросил мальчишка, вытаскивая второе яблоко из сумки, и, не дожидаясь ответа, вручил его спутнику.

Даго спорить не стал, а только задумчиво захрустел им.

— Ты слишком аппетитно чавкаешь, — вынес вердикт он.

— Здоровый организм во время нездоровой долгой прогулки имеет склонность... — Рай помахал огрызком в воздухе и закончил: — жрать.

— Ты же сам сказал "выбирай", — пожал плечами Даго.

Иногда на Рая накатывало что-то такое ненормально... лирическое.

— И куда мы направляемся? — вздохнул он.

Аргумент был железным. Сам виноват. Что на это ответишь?

Просто две недели назад, когда утром Даго спросил его, не против ли он, если Даго выберет дорогу сам, Рай пробурчал "угу" и сладко продолжил спать. Он до сих пор не понимал прелести ранних подъемов. В отличие от Даго, восходы он любил куда как меньше закатов, ведь закат — это восход наоборот.

— Куда глаза глядят, — улыбнулся Даго.

Яблоко было вкусным, зеленым с румяными бочками, и пахло так, будто его только сорвали с дерева, а не купили пару дней назад на базаре.

— Мои глядят в сторону таверны и мягкой подушки, — буркнул Рай.

— Мои тоже поглядывают иногда в ту сторону, но смотрят всё-таки несколько дальше. И вообще, чего тебе не нравится? — возмутился Даго, отбрасывая огрызок в сторону. — Кто больше всех говорил, что ему надоело влипать в неприятности?!

— Ну, я, — помрачнел дух.

Некромант с трудом проглотил смешок.

— На юг ты не хотел, потому что там был замечен Шаро.

— Прихвостень, — процедил с чувством Рай.

— Мой поданный, — без энтузиазма поправил беглый принц.

— Соскучился?

Даго предпочел не заметить ехидства в голосе спутника:

— Не очень. На север ты не хотел, потому что там де Бриан и его тридцать три напасти; как и на Остров, потому что там брат.

— У него проблем всегда больше.

— Почему это? Вы же вроде с Алексом поладили? — удивился Даго.

— По определению, — весомо отрезал Рай и добавил: — Да-да, я помню, что в Столицу Империи я не хотел, потому что там Инквизиция. Но всё это ответ не на тот вопрос, который я задавал.

Даго рассмеялся. Рай склонил голову набок и улыбнулся. Смех у его Даго был словно музыка. Не то что пение птичек вокруг. Похоже, природа задалась целью за что-то отомстить духу, потому что как иначе назвать царящее вокруг безобразие, он не знал. Солнышко слепило глаза и даже не думало прятаться за облака, да и облаками эти слоистые коржи назвать можно было с большой натяжкой. Ни дождика, ни слякоти, которая могла бы стать прекрасной причиной для остановки на хорошем постоялом дворе. Но… нет, дорога оставалась сухой и легко ложилась под ноги скакунам.

— Рай, ты — зануда, — констатировал Даго.

Тот задохнулся возмущением и послал коня в галоп.

Даго только покачал головой и бросил ему в спину:

— На повороте направо.

Его слова, казалось, подстегнули Рая — он исчез за поворотом быстрее, чем Даго успел ещё что-то добавить. Исчез, к слову сказать, в нужной стороне.

Даго снова покачал головой, но Ночь, своего вороного скакуна, посылать вдогонку не стал. Остынет — сам вернется.

Беспокоиться он начал на следующем перекрестке, на котором не обнаружился ни любитель быстрой езды, ни следы их дальнейшего путешествия.

«Шаро!» — лучше любой подписи говорила остаточная некромантия. «Нет!»

Даго вздрогнул и…

…открыл глаза.

— Будешь спать в седле — точно когда-нибудь упадешь, — наставительно сообщил Рай.

Даго тряхнул головой. Испуг отпустил сердце. Всего лишь кошмар пригрезился. Опять Тэм своих тварей порезвиться выпустил.

Рай достал из седельной сумки яблоко, зеленое, с румяным бочком и с удовольствием захрустел им.

— Будешь? — заметив остановившийся на лакомстве взгляд Даго, спросил Рай и потянулся за вторым, не дожидаясь ответа.

— Вот так некроманты и приучаются кушать, пить, спать и... жить, — засмотревшись на то, как Рай слизывает с пальцев яблочный сок, закончил Даго.

Рай хитро сощурился и довольно улыбнулся.

— А куда мы едем?

— Ты же сам разрешил мне выбирать, — немного заторможенно ответил Даго и с подозрением покосился по сторонам.

Обычно вещие сны некромантам не снятся, но мало ли... Тэм предупредил в своей излюбленной манере «что тут непонятно? Ты же умный, сам всё поймешь». Или паранойя?..

— Так я и не спорю. Мне просто любопытно: куда мы с таким упорством едем? — пожал плечами мальчишка и вручил Даго яблоко. Желтое с нежно-рыжими щечками.

— На повороте налево, — улыбнулся Даго и укусил яблоко. — В город тысячи храмов. Ты же хотел увидеть Храм Мары?

— Но ты же говорил, что храм ему есть только в Стигии? — удивился Рай, послушно поворачивая коня вслед за Ночью.

— Ну как-то про тот храм обычно никто не помнит. Вот и мне подзабылось, — смущенно улыбнулся Даго.

Он задумчиво потер большим пальцем утолщение на безымянном, где прямо на кость во время Венчания было надето кольцо, соединившие их в жизни и смерти. Когда умрет один, уйдут оба. Даго не о чем не жалел, но торопить вынужденное путешествие на тот свет не хотел.

В город тысячи храмов вела тысяча дорог. Даго выбрал ту, что вела в другую сторону от возможных неприятностей.


End file.
